frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - VIII Rozdziałek
What's up :D Specjalnie dla was kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieje, że się nie obrazicie ale powoli kończy się czas kiedy będę mógł wstawiać rozdziały codziennie, lecz zrobię co w mojej mocy abyście długo nie czekali, a teraz zapraszam do czytania ;) Zimno coraz bardziej doskwierało siedzącym w celi Annie i Kristoffowi. Po tak długim czasie przebywania w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, oboje byli już na granicy wytrzymania, zarówno fizycznego jak i psychicznego. ' - Nie wiem czy wytrzymam już dłużej - powiedziała leżąca na podłodze, cała blada Anna' '- musisz....musimy, pomoc nadejdzie lada moment - odpowiedział jej Kristoff, który wciąż jako jedyny miał nadzieje że ktoś przyjdzie im z ratunkiem ' '- A co jeżeli nie?....co jeżeli ona miała racje i zginiemy tutaj - jej głos się załamał.' ' - Musimy wierzyć, jeżeli stracimy to, stracimy wszystko - Odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Kristoff' '- Ciągle pozostaje nam jedno jedyne wyjście - oznajmiła po chwili milczenia Anna, choć sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że jeszcze gorzej się czuła ' '- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał nie zrozumiawszy o co jej chodzi' ' - O tą propozycje ' Kristoff już wiedział co jest grane i nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy to od Anny. '- Nie ma mowy, nie zostawię cię!' '- To nasza jedyna szansa....mnie też nie jest łatwo ale nie mamy innego wyboru - W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy' '- Ale, nie spróbowaliśmy wszystkiego...- starał się jeszcze wymyślić coś na szybko. Myśl o tym, że miałby się zgodzić na propozycje tej wiedźmy obrzydzała go' ' - Co takiego? próbowaliśmy każdej z możliwych opcji!.....Kristoff, jeżeli mnie kochasz, zrób to dla mnie' '- Dobrze zrobię to ale obiecuje ci, że wrócę po ciebie - odpowiedział twardo i wstał, podchodząc do krat' '- Dobrze, kocham cię - Anna uśmiechnęła się do niego ' '- Ja ciebie też - dodał i głośno krzyknął wzywając Else ' '- Czyli, zgadzasz się na moją propozycje? - zapytała stojąca przed Kristoffem Elsa ' '- Tak, chce być z tobą - odpowiedział uśmiechając się ' '- udowodnij mi to - odpowiedziała twardo' ' - jak? - zapytał zdezorientowany ' '- pocałuj mnie ' ' - Co? - Kristoff spojrzał kątem oka na Anne i ponownie na Else ' '- Muszę mieć pewność, że nie robisz tego dla niej - wskazała palcem na stojącą w swojej celi Anne - zresztą, to tylko mały pocałunek ' Kristoff przełknął ślinę i podszedł powoli do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie, a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie i zaczęła go namiętnie całować, patrząc jednocześnie prowokująco na Anne ' '- oto mi chodziło - powiedziała puszczając go i podeszła do Anny - Jak się czujesz widząc swoją siostrę całującą twoją miłość - zaśmiała się chytrze i złapała Kristoffa pod ramie - Chodźmy, trzeba przygotować ceremonie ślubną Elsa odeszła z Kristoffem zostawiając płacącą Anne samą ______ 'Siedział na parapecie w swoim pokoju i po prostu patrzył się przez okno w dal, to go zawsze uspokajało. ' Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, zignorował je i dalej wpatrywał się przez okno, lecz osoba za drzwiami znowu dała o sobie znać i zapukała jescze mocniej ' '''Jack westchnął - Proszę ' 'Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Merida, patrząc ze wspólczuciem na chłopaka przy oknie ' '- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała robiąc krok do przodu Jack spojrzał na nią ' '''- lepiej ale ciągle boli mnie, że ukrywałaś przede mną coś takiego''' ''' - Przepraszam cię bardzo, ja....ja nie chciałam aby to tak wyszło i musisz poznać całą prawdę ' - jaką całą prawdę? - Jack wstał z parapetu i podszedł do łóżka, siadając tuż przed Meridą, która także usiadła tam gdzie on.' ' - Tak więc, ty i Elsa dostaliście swoje moce, przez to, że poświęciliście swoje życia by ratować innych. Tylko Elsa została przygarnięta przez rodzinę królewską, a ty przez moją matkę....- Nie zdążyła dokończy, gdyż Jack przerwał jej'' '- Czyli to znaczy, że jestem przygarnięty? - Merida zobaczyła iskrę smutku w jego oczach i opuściła wzrok'' '- Tak i jeżeli nie chcesz mnie znać to, odejdę - Wstała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia' 'Jack chwile myślał, po czym wstał - Czekaj! - Merida odwróciła się, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem - dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą kuzyneczką - Jack uśmiechnął się do niej ' ' - Naprawdę? - zapytała, a on tylko pokiwał głową - Tak się ciesze - Merida rzuciła się na niego przytulając go ' - Dobra, skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy to....- Jack puścił ją i podszedł do okna' '- To co...? - zapytała, nim dostała śnieżną kulką prosto w twarz ' Chłopak zaczął się śmiać tak, że aż upadł na podłogę ' '- Bardzo śmie...- Kolejna śnieżka walnęła ją, przerywając jej wypowiedź, a Jack zaczął się jeszcze mocniej śmiać ' '- Dobra już rozumiem - zaczęła zirytowana Merida, patrząc na łapiącego się ze śmiechu za brzuch Jacka '- Na pewno? bo podoba mi się to - Uśmiechnął się chytrze ' '- na pewno, a teraz..- Merida podeszłą do Jacka - czy pomożesz nam?' ______ Hans siedział na tym samym miejscu, gdzie zostawiono go gdy przybyli. przez ten czas udało mu się rozpalić w kominku przez co nie musiał patrzyć się na gołą ścianę, a na ciepły ogień, który ogrzewał go w tej chwili. 'Drzwi pokoju gdzie kilka minut temu weszła Merida, otworzyły się i wyszedł za nich Jack. Widząc Hansa ruszył w jego kierunku uśmiechając się' ' - Macie szczęście, pomogę wam - powiedział Jack' '- to dobrze - Hans wstał i podszedł do wychodzącej za Jackiem kobiety - Wyjaśniłaś mu wszystko?' '- Tak, tak - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się ' '- no to idziemy? - Dało się usłyszeć od stojącego przy drzwiach chłopaka' ' - że tak od razu? - zdziwił się Hans ' '- a co, polubiłeś mój domek? - Jack zrobił chytry uśmiech ' '- Co?...nie, miałem na myśli, czy nie potrzebujemy najpierw ustalić jakiegoś planu? - Jego pytanie wywołało śmiech u Jacka ' '- Plan? ja nie potrzebuje planu, wymyślam na bieżąco - Hans nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy, poszukał wzrokiem pomocy u Meridy ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami ' '- Lepiej chodźmy, czym prędzej wyruszymy tym więcej będziemy mieli szans - oznajmiła Merida i ruszyła ku wyjściu, a za nią Jack i Hans' ______ '- To co mój drogi, jesteś gotowy aby zostać królem? - zapytała Elsa, stojącego koło niej Kristoffa' ' - Tak, ale czy nie możemy poczekać z tym, i się lepiej poznać - postarał się uśmiechnąć, co niezbyt mu się udało, przez ciągłe myślenie o Annie' ' - żartujesz sobie? czym szybciej się ożenimy tym szybciej spełni się mój plan' '- Jaki plan? - zapytał przestraszony ' '- już niedługo się dowiesz - Elsa zaśmiała się szyderczo, a 'Kristoff tylko przełknął ślinę - Muszę iść teraz, strażnicy postarają się zapewnić ci ochronę, więc nie próbuj uciekać - Elsa puściła mu oko i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z zamku zostawiając Kristoffa samego, który poszedł w stronę komnaty Anny, tylko tam mógł czuć się teraz bezpiecznie.' _____ '- Dobra to co robimy? - zapytała Merida gdy zbliżali się do Arendelle' ' - Zamek na pewno będzie dobrze strzeżony więc, musimy się wkraść tak aby nie ściągnąć niczyjej uwagi - odpowiedział Hans - Proponuje, wkraść się przez ogrody, nikt ich nie strzeże ' '- A ty skąd to wiesz? - Jack zamarszczył brwi ' '- Bo już tutaj byłem - dodał Hans' ' - Ok, no to do ogrodów - Jack ruszył przed nich i po chwili się zatrzymał - tylko w którą to stronę?' Hans tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyminął go - tędy przewodniku ' '- Wystarczyło wskazać - oburzył się Jack ''' '''Kiedy dotarli do ogrodów powoli się już ściemniało. Nie spotkali wielu ludzi po drodze, co było naprawdę dziwne. ' Szybko przeszli przez ogrodzenie i pobiegli w stronę zamku. W środku trwały przygotowania do czegoś, gdyż wszędzie wisiały dekoracje i kręcili się ochroniarze.'' '- Jak ich wyminiemy? - spytał Hans, który starał sie jak dotąd trzymać z tyłu ' '- Zostaw to mnie - oznajmiła Merida i wyjęła z kieszeni małą szarą piłeczkę, którą rzuciła na podłogę tworząc coś w stylu mgły, która uniemożliwiała zobaczenie strażnikom czegokolwiek ' ' - Sprytne - uśmiechnął się do niej Hans ' '- Dziękuje, a teraz chodźmy, nie wiem jak długo będzie to działać - dodała i szybko ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza wymijając strażników ' Wpadli do sali tronowej i zamknęli szybko za sobą dzwi, tak aby mieć pewność, że nikt za nimi nie wejdzie ' '- Kogo moje oczy widzą, czy to nie moja kochana siostrzyczka i....o Jack - doszło z końca sali Całą trójka odwróciła się powoli i dostrzegła siedzącą na tronie Else ' '- Jak mogłaś mnie oszukać? - wykrzyczała jako pierwsza Merida 'Elsa tylko spojrzała się obojętnie na nią - Chyba za słabo mnie znasz ale skoro już jesteście to mogę pozbyć się was na zawszę ' '- Nie! to już koniec twojego niecnego planu! - krzyknął wychodząc na środek sali Jack ' - oj mylisz się, to dopiero początek i nikt nawet ty nie staniesz mi na drodzę - oznajmiła i wystrzeliła strumień lodu prosto w Jacka, który w ostatnim momencie zdążył odskoczyć na bok, rzucając tymi samymi lodowymi ostrzami w Else, lecz ona zareagowała, schylając się i odbiegając trochę dalej' ' - Widzisz nie pokonasz mnie! - Elsa wystrzeliła kolejny strumień ale tym razem Jack zareagował tym samym i też wystrzelił strumień lodu który złączył się z czarem Elsy' '- Poddaj się lepiej albo zginiesz! - Wykrzyczała' ' - Nigdy, nie pozwolę abyś skrzywdziła jeszcze kogokolwiek więcej! - odpowiedział, a lodowe połączenie, zaczęło się zbliżać w stronę królowej - To już twój koniec! - krzyknął i wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja, która odrzuciła zarówno Else jak i Jacka na boki' ' - Jack! - Merida podbiegła do próbującego się podnieść chłopaka - nic ci nie jest? - zapytała oglądając czy nie ma żadnych ran na jego ciele' ' - Wszystko w porządku.....mamy tu teraz większy kłopot - Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na próbującą się podnieść kobietę w długich czarnych włosach' ' - Gdzie się wybierasz Sabino? - zapytał podchodząc do niej ' '- Zostaw mnie! - odsunęła się od niego' ' - Nie ma mowy - Jack chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek - Musisz, zapłacić za to wszystko co zrobiłaś!' Hans wpatrywał się osłupiały na pojedynek, a później, na to co się stało. Ta eksplozja sprawiła iż coś dziwnego się stało z Elsą. Po wybuchu była zupełnie inna kobietą. ''' '''Rozejrzał się wokół aby ocenić lepiej co się stało i wtedy jego spojrzenie utknęło na Białej postaci leżącej w rogu sali. W tym momencie do sali wpadli strażnicy, wyważając drzwi, a za nimi pojawił się Kristoff, którego zszokowało to co zobaczył ' '''Strażnicy szybko dopadli do Meridy, Hansa, Sabiny i Jacka, przewracając ich twardo na ziemie, a jeden z ochroniarzy podbiegł do leżącej na ziemi królowej, coś do niej wołając ale Hans nie zdołał już usłyszeć co, gdyż razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi został wyprowadzony z sali. ' '''Kristoff nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć na to co działo się przed jego oczami. Ta cała eksplozja którą usłyszał gdy był w pokoju Anny i te osoby które później zobaczył. 'Najbardziej zdziwiła go obecność Hansa wśród nich '- Co on tutaj robi? - pomyślał, patrząc na wyprowadzane przez strażników osoby. ' '- Kristoffie, potrzebujemy cię! - zawołał go jeden ze strażników stojących koło....Elsy' 'Kristoff, wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do leżącej na ziemi królowej ' '- Co się z nią stało? - zapytał stojącego koło niego mężczyznę ' '- Nie wiemy, wygląda na to iż jest nieprzytomna ' ' - Zanieście ją do jej komnaty! - rozkazał, a sam szybko ruszył do lochów, chciał wykorzystać moment gdy ta wiedźma jest nie przytomna i uwolnić Anne _____ Kristoff szybko zszedł po schodach do lochów i pobiegł długim korytarzem do celi Anny ' '- Tęskniłaś? - Uśmiechnął się widząc ją na ziemi ' - Kristoff? co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytała wstając' ' - Uwalniam cię! - oznajmił szukając klucza do jej celi ' '- Ale co...no wiesz z kim? ' '- Jest nie przytomna! więc szybko, uciekajmy stąd! - Kristoff zdołał w tym momencie otworzyć drzwi i wypuścić Anne, która szybko wyszła' ' - Ale jak to nieprzytomna? - zapytała go kiedy wychodzili ' '- Nie wiem, usłyszałem jakiś wybuch, a potem zobaczyłem jakiś ludzi i nieprzytomną Else, a wśród nich był Hans' ' - Hans? a co on tam robił? - zapytała zdezorientowana' ' - Nie mam pojęcia ale wynośmy się stąd lepiej jak najszybciej! - oznajmił i przyśpieszył kroku' ' - Ale skoro ona jest nieprzytomna to możemy, to wykorzystać i dowiedzieć się gdzie trzyma moją siostrę' '- Dobra, to szybko! - dodał Krstoff i oboje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z lochów' _____ Szli korytarzem w stronę pokoju Elsy gdy na ich drodzę stanął jeden ze strażników ' - Księżniczka anna? co pani tutaj robi, podobno wyjechałaś - zapytał zdziwiony jej obecnością tutaj' '- Ta kobieta która podaje się za królową wrzuciła mnie do lochów i chciała mnie zabić! ' '- Ale jak to? - Strażnik przeleciał wzrokiem najpierw Anne a potem Krstoffa' ' - Ona jest wiedźmą i przybrała postać mojej siostry, żeby rządzić Arendelle! - wykrzyczała Anna' ' - to muszą być jakieś żarty - dodał starając się utrzymywać poważny wyraz twarzy' ' - Czy wyglądam na kogoś kto by kłamał - Odpowiedziała twardo Anna ' '- Nie - Strażnik, widząc wygląd księżniczki zdał sobie sprawę, że ta na pewno nie może żartować, ' '- Jak tak, to chodź szybko za mną, trzeba ją aresztować puki się nie obudziła ' ' - Tak jest! - Strażnik ruszył za Kristofem i Anną w stronę komnaty królowej ' Trochę długie to wyszło, że nie powiem XD Jeżeli wolicie abym pisał krótsze rozdziały to dajcie znać w komentarzach, no chyba, że chcecie dłuższe to nie ma problemu :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach